A Druid's Deal
by J. Daggers
Summary: When Aeomi runs away from home to go against her culture, who knows what kind of obstacles she will run into on her quest to become a druid? Note: Reviews make me want to update. :D
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me, ha, I hope to improve by way of your reviews! Thanks, please enjoy my story!

Aeomi Firewind wasn't like the other trolls. Anyone with eyes, or at least ears, could see or hear that. Only her mother was a troll, her father was a tauren, whom had died in Warsong before she had had a chance to even take a look at him. He was a most powerful druid, she heard great stories from her mother, who was a widow in the Darkspear Tribe. However, because not born of two trolls, Aeomi was special and the troll accent seemed strange and apparent to her, while the other trolls didn't notice their own strong accents, they only noticed hers, she talked normal, such as that of a blood elf, or a human. Her mother had always wanted her to be a shaman, and the rest of the Tribe wanted her to be a priestess, but neither of those interested her, Aeomi was downright headstrong. She felt that if she put her mind to it she could do anything, in some cases, this is true but she was stubborn and over-confident.

She had yet to choose a class, non of the troll classes appealed to her. Nor any of the orc, undead, or blood elf classes too, but the only class she ever wanted to be was a druid. She knew it had never been done, being any other druid besides tauren or draeni, but she thought she could be the first. She tried hard and let me tell you, she had no help from her tribe, they all looked down upon her, even her own mother was slightly ashamed and embarrassed by her daughter. And at many times Aeomi wanted to give up but she knew there was no other choice.

One bright, hot day, the sun beat down like a drum against the blue-skinned faces of the Darkspear Trolls. Warriors in training would swat again and again at the dummies with their wooden swords, hunters in training would shoot targets, pinned onto hay bails, shamans in training would practice summoning their totems and so on, and where was Aeomi you may ask? Sitting down, reading an old beat up book written in Druidic.

A few other troll girls approached her, casting a shadow on her as Aeomi looked up. "Oh dear," she would start, "something has blocked out the sun, lord save us." She said, before going back to her book. Looking at eachother trying to decide if they had been insulted, on of the other girls said "Well, well, well, if it ain't leetl Aeomi tryin' to be a druid again!" She chuckled before realizing Aeomi hadn't looked up from her book. After several other half-witted insults from the group of girls that didnt seem to affect Aeomi at all, they snatched her book and ran away.

"HEY!" Aeomi yelled, now chasing them. _Boy. . .when I become a powerful druid won't they be sorry. . . _ "COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!" She was falling behind the others who with an occasional look back were running towards the lake. When Aeomi realized their intentions she knew she must get it back, she ran as fast as she could, her legs sore and face sweaty she slowed to a stop and the others stopped right in front of the lake. One of the girl who apparrently was the leader of the group took the book from the other and hurled it far into the lake. With a splash the book went under before resurfacing.

Aeomi lost her temper and charged toward the girl and tackled two of them into the water, she sat on top of her and dunked their heads numerous times in and out before they cried mercy when she jumped off, still seething. She took off her leather armor, put down her bags, and ran off the wooden dock into a dive towards the center of the lake, she was underwater for about 10 second and she resurfaced about 100ft away from the book once she reached it she held it above her head while she swum back to shore, when she got back, still dripping her bags and armor were gone, that tore it, she couldn't live like this any longer.

After drying off in her hut, she packed supplies, a knife, some dried meat, some water and clothes, she packed her slightly damp Druidic book and slung her bag over her shoulder, she grabbed a carved Druidic staff that she had made a while back with her knife, from instructions in her book and snuck out of her hut. Bag on shoulder, staff in hand, Aeomi was ready for anything. . .or so she thought. She ran into the woods and dissipated into the night.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm gonna try to make this chapter a little bit longer. Constructive criticism is helpful.

Feet now wet and covered in calluses, Aeomi was sitting down on a damp log, in the forests of Ashenvale. She had run for one day and one night, from Senjin Village, then she ran north to Razor Hill, before crossing west into the Barrens, where she rested at The Crossroads's inn for several hours. Afterwards, she ran north into the forests of Ashenvale, where she now sat. Her hands cupped in front of her, she was taking all the warmth that she could out of the last smoldering embers of her dying fire. The sounds and smells of the forest surrounded her, the frogs croaking was like a lullaby to her, the sweet scent of the flower hugged her nostrils and the warmth of her small fire was like a blanket, and she slowly lay down on a bed of leaves and drifted to sleep.

Sitting up and yawning, Aeomi slowly creaked open her sky-blue eyelids and looked around her, her fire was out and her bag was by her side. She then stood, stretching out her arms in a circle, and blinked slowly. She scratched her head. Aeomi Firewind was a light, sky blue Darkspear troll with royal blue hair. She had a slim figure and medium sized muscles. Her arms melted down into her large hands that had long finger with neatly trimmed fingernails. She had long ears and beautiful face, as if carved by angels, she never really took pride in her beauty, or thought much of if for she didn't care for her looks.

She put out her right leg and bended it, she put both hands on it and stretched, she then repeated this same action with her left leg before she was all stretched and ready to go.She reached up and untied her food from a branch she had tied her food sack to. She slipped the rope into her bag and tied the sack onto her belt which she then tightened. She was ready to go when it struck her, she forgot her staff.

She panicked and frantically flinging leaves left and right looking for it. What if she couldn't find it? What would she do? She had no class yet to defend herself, and she could barely understand the writing in her father's old Druidic book and the fact that it got tossed in the water only-- _oh wait, there it is,_ she thought, after spying it under the log she was sleeping next to. She chuckled slightly to herself and smiled for getting so panicked. "If I want to become a true druid, I must not lose my temper so easily." She said to herself. She sighed and picked up her staff. Then she was on her way.

She continued walking through the forest, occasionally bumping into a rogue tree. After about a half hour of walking she came to the path where she continued north. She was starting to get the feeling she was being watched, or followed, but whenever she looked over her shoulder nothing was there. It was actually surprisingly peaceful on that fine day in Ashenvale. She heard stories of many bears and wild cats roaming all around the paths and forests of Ashenvale from her elders back in camp. She heard a rustle in the bushes, oh the irony. She quickly slid her knife off her belt holding it in her left hand with her staff in her right.

Appearing out of the bushes was a forest hare, its long ears twitching, picking up sounds. Aeomi quickly whipped around the back of it before it could run away and grabbed it in her staff hand. She picked it up and held it in her arms. She was low on food and hare was a delicacy to the trolls, but after looking in its eyes she knew she couldn't live with killing it. She sighed loudly and set it down where it quickly scurried off into the bushes, without looking back.

Not noticing that she had just done a very druidic thing by not wanting to disturb nature, she continued on her way. In the distance, down the path she could see a fortress, not really caring she just mindlessly continued along the path after putting her knife back in her sheath. After a few more minutes she heard a low voice bark something in a language she was unfamiliar with. She suddenly felt hands grasped tightly around her arms, she turned around and two night elf guards stood behind her.

They glared at her before turning to each other. One said something in heavy Darnassian, and the other nodded. They then started to drag her along the path to the fortress, she couldn't fight back. "Hey! Let go of me!" "Stop! Help! Help!"

The guards recognized the words stop' and help' and laughed to each other. Suddenly the guards fell limp to the ground and two figures appeared behind the guards corpses. She looked at the two who were horde and she smiled. They didn't. They then grabbed her by the arms, such as the night elf guards did and took her over to the side into the forest.

They appeared to be two rogues, Aeomi could tell by their armor, and they didn't answer any of her questions. "Where are you taking me?" "Who are you?" "Why are you doing this?" When they finally stopped, they arrived at what apparently was a camp but it didn't seem like one to her. All she saw were several fire pits with logs set around them. Then Aeomi looked up. There were huts and tents and houses set up in the trees! Rope bridges with wooden steps leaded to one or another tree where she saw Horde and Alliance walking and talking.

"Wha- what is this place?" Aeomi said to the undead rogue on her right and the blood elf rogue on her left. "This, my girl, is the camp of the Violet Darts." answered the blood elf with a chuckle, "Pretty impressive eh?" She didn't answer him. She was still looking up. One of the trolls crossing up on the rope bridge spied them. She swung a rope down and slid to the ground on it. It was a female troll, with a red ruffled pony-tail, and multiple weapons clipped onto her belt.

"And who might dis leetl one be, Dawson?" Said the pretty troll girl to the blood elf. "I'm not sure yet," he said to her, "want to tell us your name, my girl?" Aeomi hesitated. "I- I'm not quite sure yet." "I said . . . tell us your name." demanded the blood elf. "Back off, Dawson! You gon' scare her!" Pushing the blood elf and the undead away, the troll walked forward and shook Aeomi's hand. "I'm Jade, nice ta meet ya." She said with a smile. "Yes, nice to meet **you** too. May I be told again why I'm here?"

"Because I figure you owe us, love." Dawson blurted out. "Owe you?" "What for?!" Rotting vocal chords finally kicking in, the undead stated: "Because we saved your life. Them guards was gonna prob'ly kill ya for trespassin' n' all if we didn't come in and silence em." "But I- I could have-" "Oh please," interrupted Dawson, "You couldn't have done anything. You were helpless, love, ha!"

Aeomi frowned. "Well. . .what is the Violet Darts anyway?" She asked. "The Violet Darts **are** an association of highly skilled . . .associates. . .who. .do things." Dawson said, foolishly. "OH YES, because that makes sense." "Jade, was it? What are the Violet Darts?" She asked the troll, expecting a more accurate answer. "Well. . . we are made up completely of da rogues only. . ." "Well I can see that but why the Alliance?" interrupted Aeomi. Jade could only chuckle and state: "The more the merrier?"

With a groan Aeomi slapped her forehead. "I'll find out later. But. . .for now, what do you want me to do? You said I owed you," "Ah yes, I had forgotten." stated Dawson to annoy her. "Well do you have a place to stay?"

"No," groaned Aeomi. "Then it's settled. You shall stay here until we think of a proper debt for you." "And what if I don't want to?" Stated Aeomi stubbornly, not wanting to be bossed around, "Then we will put you right back in that Alliance fortress, where we found you and let the guards decide what they want to do with you. "But how-" then, remembering that they had stealth, she was quiet and knew she had no other choice.

A/N: Thanks guys, it might be a while before the next chapter, and if you read it, please review if you have the time! I don't mind if you like the story or not, but if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong, or what I should do please say it! I'd like to know if you have read it or not, thank you!


End file.
